maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart Wiki:Manual of Style/Organization
The Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart Wiki has a specific set of guidelines regarding the organization in articles and the site. It is recommended to be consistent with such to keep the wiki neat and easy to navigate. Page Structure Before the Lead Section * Article management templates (Stub, Delete, Rename) * Hatnotes (like Youmay, NotConfused) * Quote template (surrounded with ) * Infoboxes * TranscriptLink template for episodes/QuoteLink template for characters Body * Lead section (Introduction) * Content (See below in Ordering Sections/Tables) Bottom Matter * Gallery template * References template * Navbox template (Episodenav, Characternav, etc.) * * Interlanguage links (alphabetized) * Categories (alphabetized; easily done with the category module in Special:Preferences) Spacing Spacing in the source code is a minor thing but is applied to the wiki for design purposes and readability. It also must be noted that there is no vertical spacing between any element between two sections except at the bottom. Template:Quote is also the only template that has named parameters styled the same as templates with numbered parameters. Ordering Sections The sections on the page are to be laid out with self-explanatory section titles as presented here. The sections are not strictly enforced by this format. There maybe adjustments or few tweaks whenever fits best. Note: Sections with dot points under them mean "dot points only." Episode/Shorts Note: Features in the episode should be listed top to bottom in the chronological order they appear in the episode. An exception to this is when a featured character or object is, in this order, either a cameo appearance, is only mentioned, or has a non-speaking role. Synopsis (Official synopsis cannot be altered in anyway as this is from stated from Cartoon Network) Plot Characters * Trivia Production Notes * Cultural References * Continuity Errors (accompanied by pictures preferred) Video(s) Gallery (via References (via ) Characters Appearance Personality Abilities (if the character is a hero or villain) * History Relationships Episode Appearances (accompanied by Appearance templates) Foreign voice actors Trivia * Gallery References (via ) If a character has only episode screenshots and/or staff art, use , if a character has both screenshots/staff art and designs, use . If a minor character has appeared less than 5 episodes or the images are not significant enough for its own gallery pages, the images can be added under the gallery header. Mao Mao Krew Career Credits written and storyboarded, directed, etc. Art (if they had made any art) Trivia * External Links References (via ) Locations Geography Description History Trivia * Gallery References (via ) Objects Appearance History (where applicable) Trivia * Gallery References (via ) Songs Lyrics (With Template:Lyrics) Trivia * Videos References (via ) Products/Merchandise Official Description (reference inside equal signs) Product Details (reference inside equal signs) * Plot (if available) (otherwise detail the characters, areas and achievements) Trivia * References (via ) and Character Name/Gallery Screenshots "Episode name arranged by CN app order" (for Name/Gallery) Official Artwork Storyboards Promotional Artwork Model Sheets Drawings Backgrounds Other Name/Designs Designs Outfits Transformations Ages Name/Quotes Pilot Shorts Season Number (Quotes from episodes must be listed by CN app order) Ordering Tables The tables of the wiki are as follows: Episode Guide Note: Not to be confused with the page; requires Template:ep : Overall episode number in series → Title card → Episode title → Airdate → Production code If there are multiple airdates that signal the release of an episode before its release on television, order them chronologically their source in brackets with one word. : (e.g. (app) / (online) / (TV) / etc.) Shorts The above style applies, but the title card requirements are removed, a link to the video on an official YouTube channel or other official platforms (iTunes) is added at the end. Minor Characters, Locations, and Objects list Any minor character, location, and/or object is determined to be minor for one of the following reasons: The character plays a minor role in one episode. A Location or object only appears once. If a character has a major role or a location or object has a significant role in one episode the page remains. The character does not have a speaking role, mentioned, or their presence is not known. The character, location, object has no official name or is generic (i.e. Pterodactyls) :Image/Name → Appearance → Other information Template Parameters : This section requires the user to use the source editor. Templates are essential as the compressed set of code that helps a page have its design and functionality. To use a template can prove to be difficult to some users, so each template will need its own documentation, with such pages being suffixed with /doc. The template parameters displayed in the source code should be in order with what is displayed visually on the page when adding the template, so the documentation should outline this. The reordering of the parameters creates no visual difference. Categories Categories are essential to the organization and navigation of the wiki. The main categories are content and organization which are subcategories of the main root category known as "browse." Each category describes its purpose, so please keep them in mind. Categories are case sensitive. So categories must typed in the correct in the correct way or the article/image will be sent to a different branch. For the order of the categories on a page from top to bottom, it depends on how general the categories are and which came first respectively: If a category named "A to Z" was to be paired with "Episodes", the more broad category goes first, which would be "A to Z" or order the categories in alphabetical order. Text-Wrapping Text-wrapping is a case where the text wraps around a set of text next to a set of code such as: As previously mentioned from the introduction of the Manual of Style, it was suggested to switch from visual mode to source mode as visual mode is usually prone to make the text-wrapping to occur. While text-wrapping is not strictly enforced and it's not an issue in the user's side, it's best to clean up any text-wrapping you find in an article so the syntax can be read easily. ---- Credits to the OK K.O.! Wiki’s Manual of Style/Organization along with the original author.